In The Eyes of The Dragons: Revised and Edited
by Unloved-Dragon-Authoress
Summary: Don't like don't read.Mizuki Inamura is the japanese REBD.Seto Kaiba is the japanese BEWD. They are connected somehow to another world, where dragons rule.With two new friends and Atem back,can Yugi and Friends defeat this new foe. my ocmarysueish,occness
1. Prolouge

**UDA: I decided to add a prologue so maybe some people might understand a little bit about what I mean when I say I'm making Seto Kaiba the White Dragon. **

**I really hope this helps, I also hope no one runs cause they think my oc, is a mary sue. And I'd like to point out that there is really no story about the red eyes, and that's what was why I decided to do this story.**

**And I'm also very sad that Yu-gi-oh is now over.**

**A/N: Every one already knows that I don't own yugioh.**

**Prologue: Sprits Disappearing and Atem Returns**

* * *

Yugi sat in his room finishing the rest of his homework, the wind blowing outside was signaling people that a storm was coming. He sighed, it was a strange feeling now that everything was over, even the pharaoh was gone. Joey had gone to visit his sister for the weekend, and Tristan 'tagged along', and Tea had been busy preparing for dance tryouts at a new local studio. _I just feel that something is coming, something bad._ Yugi thought as he looked out of this window, the rain was now starting to hit it. _I wish you were here Atem, you somehow knew just what to say at a time like this._ He sighed. _Maybe Grandpa should find a girl friend, that would be big…and bad._ Yugi pushed the thought of his grandpa kissing someone's grandma. _That would be wrong in so many ways._ He decided to look at his duel monster cards since that always seemed to cheer him up.

* * *

"What's going on!" a tri colored boy asked. He and some of the other sprits seem to be reawakened somehow and they were slowly disappearing, one by one.

"It seems that a strange power has awakened the sprits of the dead." An older person answered. He had a turban on his head, with piercing eyes.

"I can see that! But why and how?" he boy said concerned. The more concerned of all the sprits were those who had been dead for thousands of years, and know they were awakened and disappearing.

"I think I might know." Said a young girl with light blue hair, followed by a boy about her age, he had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. The four sprits where all in ancient Egyptian attire.

"Kisara, how is it you are the only one that knows what's going on?" the boy she was with asked.

"I am not the only one, Seto," Kisara said. "The dragon knights of Atlantis know too. Pharaoh Atem, Shadi." She turned toward the other two. "It is my kind, dragons, I was the White Dragon of ancient Egypt five thousand years ago, my ka lived inside Seto once I saved him, and now they are after his descendent, of the modern day, that is also my descendent, he is the White Dragon too."

"Kaiba!" Atem said shocked. "But why do they need sprits of the dead?" Kisara shook her head, she couldn't answer that question.

"But Critias has told me that they might be after his descendent, a black dragon with red eyes."

"I have to find a way to get back to Yugi." Atem said. "It's the only way I can get the others back." The other three nodded in agreement.

"My Pharaoh, let me be of assistants. I can get you back to the world of the living." Shadi said as he held up the millennium key, a golden glow came from the key as well as the millennium puzzle around the pharaoh's neck.

* * *

Yugi was in a deep sleep, when the sprit of Atem came to him.

'Yugi. Yugi I need your help' Atem said.

'Pharaoh? Is that you?' Yugi asked half asleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and saw Atem standing in his room. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes "I thought I freed your sprit? How is it you're here now?" he asked.

"Shadi had help me come back, but I can't stay." Atem answered.

Yugi looked down cast and was about to cry that his friend might leave again. "But why?"

"Because I have come back to find out who reawakened the sprits of the dead, and why they are disappearing." He said putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, and smiled at him. Yugi smiled back and wiped a tear away. The two closed their eyes, and the pharaoh's sprit once again joined with Yugi's.

* * *

**UDA: Hope ya like it if not don't read, but it's really a good story. In my opinion anyway.**


	2. The Red Eyed Girl

**UDA: i own nothin'. Nothin' at all, but I do own my OC's but no yugioh characters. If i did i wouldn't be here, and i wouldn't need my job.**

**Anyway this is my somewhat edited version so…enjoy. I changed my oc's name from Katana so I hope that helps and I'm sorry if my OC might stink of Mary Sue. It's just very hard not to make one. Also this chapter is mostly about my OC but please keep reading. PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY! ITS REALLY A GOOD STORY! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE HERE! PLEASE!**

**I would also like to say sorry to powerfulcheese and Baka Neko-Yukiko, for cutting off my story and Flatline and Alexanre20 for helping me see the errors of my ways. **

**UDA: ok here's the story**

**A/N: **italics are thoughts.

Chapter One: The Red Eyed Girl

* * *

It seemed like only yesterday that her life began. When she said her first word. When she graduated from middle school, and had her first date. Now Mizuki Ichiro, was on the bus headed to god knows where. "Look Mommy!" squealed a little black haired girl, that was sitting next to her, "I colwored a prerty dwagon!"

"Wow, that's wonderful, won't your dad be surprised!" Mizuki look away from the window she'd been starring out of to look at the picture the little girl had colored. _The blue-eyes white dragon, huh, well I guess to her it's pink. Oh well._

"Domino City coming up!" announced the bus driver. "Is this your stop too?" asked the little girl's mother snapping Mizuki out of her trance. " Oh…uh…I.." she had no way of answering her but from the look on her face Mizuki could tell she understood that Mizu was one who just got on a bus and followed her gut. "You should stay in Domino. It's a good town, and you could find a job easily, and they have great high schools you could go to. By the way I'm Mrs. Akatoko." Mizuki just look at her, she couldn't find anything to say. "Do you have family in Domino" Mrs. Akatoko asked. Mizuki look down at her lap, she had no family since both her parents had no siblings and they both had been killed. "No, and my name's Mizuki." She said. Mrs. Akatoko nodded her head slowly. _Great, now she knows she's gonna think I'm a pathetic kid that ran away from home._ Mizuki thought and turn her head back toward the window. "Why don't you stay with us for awhile?" Mrs. Akatoko said totally shocking Mizu. "Wha…"was all that escaped her mouth. "Yes. Why don't you stay with us? My husband and I run a dojo, and we have enough room. Oh and we have another daughter about the same age as you."

The bus stopped and Mizuki had decided to go with her and her, what Mizu thought, five year old daughter, whose name was Sayuri. _Maybe some people do care._ She thought. _Oh! Maybe I can have my own room and _... her thoughts where cut short when she step off the bus and look upon the gigantic size of Domino City, but what caught her attention the most was a tall building, probably five or six blocks away, that had the letters KC on the front. "That's Kaiba Corp." said Mrs. Akatoko. "My husband, Satoshi, once worked their." Mizu looked at her and nodded her head. _Well, I guess I did come to the right town._ "Well come along Sayuri, Mizuki." Mrs. Akatoko said. "Oh, by the way, Mizu, if I may call you that," Mizu nodded her head for approval. "I have an older son, who might give you a hard time; he's such a pain in butt. And are you eyes naturally that color, because I've never seen such red eyes before."

"Yes my eyes are naturally red, it's funny really cause lots of people ask me that. And boys are no problem at all. I had an older brother once, that is until…" Mizu just trailed off.

* * *

"Well here we are home at last!" Mrs. Akatoko said. Mizu let her anger blow through her nose so she wouldn't offend Mrs. Akatoko and Sayuri. _Oh yeah like I'm not tried from the bus ride and walking two and a half miles. Now I have to stay in an old fourteen hundreds style tea house._ Mizuki thought bitterly. "We're home!" Mrs. Akatoko yelled.

"I thought that was you across the street, Kasumi." Said a man about a head taller than Mizu. His voice was rough and deep, disturbing Mizuki thought. "Daddy, Mommy bwought a frwend home!" Sayuri squealed excitedly. _Is that kid always happy?_ Mizuki mentally slapped herself for thinking a dumb question.

"Kasumi, you brought a friend home." Mr. Akatoko asked.

"Yes, and she needs a place to stay. Her name is Mizuki." Mrs. Akatoko replied. She stepped aside so her husband could see her. _Hmm. Strange girl, _he thought. _Jet black hair, pale skin, decent complexion, and…_ he stop at her eyes. Her red eyes were of those he'd never seen before. They remind him of blood, and the pain he could see in them was like those who had died. She also had a scar on her right eye that ran down her cheek. "She can stay till she can find herself a job and a place to stay." He said trying to hide the anger in his voice. "But…Satoshi…" Mrs. Akatoko started to stay but he held up his hand as a sign to stop.

"Hey mom! Sayuri! So how was your trip?" asked a light brown haired girl as she entered the room. "Tiring, very tiring." Mrs. Akatoko replied.

She turned toward Mihoda, making Mida a little jumpy, especially after what happened with Mr. Akatoko. "Oh hi!" she said happily. "I'm Yukiko. So how old are you? Are you staying here with us? What grade are you in? Would you like to come to school with me? Am I asking too many questions?" Yukiko asked so quickly it made Mizu's head spin a little.

"Uh…18, I think, 12th, yeah, defiantly." She answered. "Yuki why don't you show her to your room?"

"Kay mom. Come on you'll love it here!" Yukiko said taking Mizu by the wrist and leading her to her room.

* * *

Mizuki had never met any who could talk as much as Yukiko. When Monday came Mrs. Akatoko had gotten Mizu in Domino High School, the same school Yukiko went to and got her a uniform. Mizuki held the uniform up and look it over. "This is the worse uniform I had ever seen. Pink and blue, you gotta be kidding." Well Yukiko had heard her. "Yeah, but it kinda grows on you." Mizu just rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to go, but rather look around the city, and maybe see Kaiba Corp.

* * *

When they got to school Yukiko was met by what Mizuki thought was her "Geeky Groupies". There were three boys and a girl. One of the boys was really short with tri-colored "porcupine hair", the other ones were as tall as her, one with blonde hair and he reminded her of a dog she once had, and the other one had a hair that came to a point in the front which looked kinda dangerous. The girl looked normal, outside of her happy-go-lucky attitude. However unknown to Mizu her opinions were almost exactly like that of the ever so famous Seto Kaiba. Yukiko had introduced them and Mizu had already made nicknames for them. There was Yugi Mouto (Porcupine), Joey Wheeler (Dog Boy), Tristan Taylor (Pinhead) and Tea Gardener, well she didn't have one for Tea.

"Class we have a new student today." Announced the teacher, Mr. Hizashi, and beckoned her in. When Mizuki turned to the class it started a rumbling of whispers. She heard things like, "whoa check out her red eyes", and "oh she's just wearing contacts".

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Hizashi said.

"Fine," Mizuki said with an attitude that just kept on going. "My name is Mizuki Ichiro, I just moved here, and my eyes are naturally this color, if you don't believe me, ask my doctor." _Thankfully they aren't asking about my scar. _She thanked the stars no one asked.

"Thank you Miss Ichiro." Mr. Hizashi said sternly. "Now please take the seat between Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler." As she took her seat her eyes locked with the brunette on her right. Although it was only a few seconds, time seem to stop for them both. _I know him. But I can't remember were from, like from a dream._ She thought. He thought the same thing._ I've seen her before in my nightmares, standing next to me._ Their faces were both cold and emotionless, and they left a cold feeling in the classroom, cause when Mizuki sat down she saw almost everyone shudder.

**

* * *

UDA: Ok here's my first chappie of my first story ever! so please be nice, flames and reviews would be nice as well as ideas. sorry if there's hardly anything about the yugioh characters they will be in other chapters!**

**and the plot will apper sometime i promise you!**

**Note: I'm really a very nice person, I just have a stress level of ten, also my tolerance level has gotten higher. **


	3. Telepathic Minds

**UDA: I own nothing, yada, yada…. I only own my oc's… blah, blah. ok i hope you like this chapter; it's funnier and not as serious as the last one. hey it's my first fan fic and i'm tryin' here**

**A/N: **italics are normal thoughts and the ones is (parenthesizes, are telepathic thoughts, and for those how don't know mind speech)

Chapter Two: Telepathic Minds

* * *

Kaiba never thought he'd say that for once lunch outside was a good thing. (Where the hell have I seen that girl before, oh what's her name?)

(My name's Mizuki, you idiot.) Kaiba looked around to find where the voice came from. He took out is laptop and sat down under a tree. While every one else was enjoying their lunch and friends, he was typing away on his computer. "Hey Kaiba," yelled a boy with a New York accent. _Oh great Wheeler, that mutt can't even give me two minutes of peace! _Kaiba swore bitterly under his breath. "Hey Kaiba, why don't cha get some friends for once an' enjoy da day!" Joey yelled.

"Come on Joey" Tristen said loud enough for Kaiba to hear. "You know he doesn't like having friends so how he gonna make any!" Kaiba just rolled his eyes and ignored their comments. However Joey noticed, and him being a 'tough guy' and all, was not going to let Kaiba just ignore him. "Hey you listen ta me when…" Yugi, Tea and Yukiko stopped him, "Just leave him alone Joey" Tea said. "If he wants to be alone, than leave him alone."

"What up, my Geeky Groupies!" Mizuki came up behind them and said, startling Joey and Tristen.

"Where did you come from!" they asked at the same time.

"Well let's see" she said sarcastically "from my mom, but let's not get into that. Sooo, whacha guy's doin'?"

"Bugging Kaiba, that's what, and looking for a fight." Yukiko said dryly while glaring at the two boys. Mizuki played with the apple that she had in her hands and walked over to Kaiba and sat down next to him. Her action's shocked Yugi and the gang, since no one in their right mind would bug Seto Kaiba when he was working. "That girl's got guts." Joey said.

"Hey Kaiba." Mizuki said in a cheerful voice. (Why don't you get off that thing long enough to at least eat?) Kaiba looked at her a little shocked. Why did he just hear her voice in his head?

(Must be my imagination) he thought.

(But it's not. I know you can here me telepathically. You can talk this way too, it's just I'm the first one you've encountered that has the same ability).She smirked at him, Kaiba looked at his computer. Then back at her. (Her eyes are…beautiful, yet creepy.) He shook his head to shake the thought. ( I'm the CEO of the worlds largest gaming company, I strike fear in people, I'm cold and ruthless, and I'm getting myself lost in a girl's big red eyes!)

Mizuki got up and dusted herself off and stared laughing. "Did…Did you just hear that!" he asked out loud. Yugi and gang walk over to Mizu and Seto, and were wondering what was so funny and had Kaiba so shocked. "You did hear that!" he said trying to sound angry but it came out more shocked. Kaiba closed his laptop and stood up.

"Hear what?" Tea asked "I didn't hear anything." The gang all had puzzled looks on their faces, only adding to Mizuki's laughter. "I heard every word, Seto Kaiba." Mizuki said. She tossed the apple she had at him, and he caught it. "You gotta eat something." She said and headed inside the school leaving a very confused Yugi and gang, and a very shocked Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Tambrath! Tambrath!" roared an amethyst colored being. It walked on four legs and had had an appearance of that of a lizard, but its face was narrower and had teeth of a dinosaur, as humans so bluntly put it. It also had giant wings on its back as they all do, swimming or flying. "Yes, Maizoon" answered an emerald colored one. "Yes, Maizoon, Dragon of Foresight, why is it you have summand me? Have you news of the future?" replied an aged emerald colored dragon.

"Yes, Great Dragon of Wisdom," the amethyst bowed her head in respect. "It is about the child of the late, Rufarnd, Dragon of Council and his mate Danakayth. I have located their child, the one of onyx coloring and red eyes."

"Impossible!" roared a turquoise dragon. Unlike the other two he walk on his hind legs, but not upright like a human because their legs were not straight, but more bent. "Their chick was slain, and besides it is impossible to have a _black _baby. Its blasphemy and legend just like the tales of a white one."

Maizoon's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. _Maybe so, but you do not possess the power of foresight!_ She thought. She was able to close off her thoughts so the others wouldn't read them.

"Plandorgan. Maizoon. That enough," grunted Tambrath. "Now Maizoon proceed with what you were saying." "Well it appears that black and white ones are real and their in the Human world and they have no idea that their dragons. But they have discovered that they have telepathic powers. We also have discovered that with extreme focus and moonstone charms we have the power to disguise ourselves as humans. But only a selected few can transform. We have some in disguise as a school teacher name Yohji Hizashi.

**

* * *

UDA: Well I know this chapter was short, but hey at least it wasn't all about Mizuki, right? Anywho I got the telepathic idea from a book I'm reading called 'Acorna' and the people of that book are kinda like unicorns, but they have more human like features, like standing on two legs and not four, anyway they can speak telepathically through their horns, soo I thought that it might be a good idea if dragon people could do the same thing. Yeah, I'm making Seto Kaiba a dragon. Hey why not?**


	4. Nightmares and a Bad Mall Experiance

**I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OC'S AND ANY OTHER PERSON THAT APPERS IN HERE THAT'S NOT BEEN CREATED BY THE YU-GI-OH CREATER. **

**UDA: Ok the last two chapter's have some problems, so this one should be better and longer. There might be a sad part in it so beware. But there's still some funny, maybe. Also many people might run cause they think I made another oh-so-problem-filled-Mary Sue, I just think having no parents might fit my character.**

**A/N: italics are thoughts and (parenthesize are telepathic communications or thought speech) **

Chapter Three: Nightmares and a Bad Mall Experience

* * *

Although Mizuki Ichiro had been there a week all ready there seemed to be a dark cloud still lingering over the Akatoko residence. Satoshi Akatoko, or Satoshi Sensei, had found Mizu a job, unfortunately it was working and cleaning the dojo on weekdays and working in the teahouse on the weekends.

"Yukiko your dad is pure _evil_!" Mizu wined as she flopped down on her bed in the room they shared. "I mean come on; the guy definitely has somethin' against me. Oh and if I have to be a practice doll for one more five-year old brat, I swear I'm gonna kill that son of a..."

"Hot chocolate girls?" Thankfully Mrs. Akatoko didn't hear the girl talking and gave Mizu the weekend off so Yukiko and her friends could show Mizu around the city Mr. Akatoko had denied her.

"Yes please!" They said to gather.

"Mizuki," Yukiko said once her mom left. "I know Dad can be rough around the edges and a little stern, but I think he likes you. I mean he _did _let you work in the dojo..."

"As a practice dummy and a janitor, and all I get out of it is room and board. I mean, I can't just walk up to _your mother_ and say Oh! Can I have some money so I can go blow it at the mall; cause all I got is the three changes of clothes I could barely fit in my bag!" She said not meaning to be mean but it came out harshly in the end and Mrs. Akatoko had heard the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Mizuki. If I known that you weren't happy here I would have helped you find a job and an apartment." She said as she sat down the cups of hot chocolate and turned to go.

"Wait. Mrs. Akatoko..."

"Please call me Kasumi."

"Ok...Kasumi...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just Yukiko get's and allowance and...well...I don't and I think I've done a pretty good job keeping the dojo clean and in order and I've done a good job in the tea house, you even said so your self." Mizuki kept a solid look on her face although asking for an allowance and looking at Kasumi the whole time remind her of her own mother. _I wish you were here mom. You and Mrs. Aka...Kasumi... would've made great friends._

Kasumi smiled at her with a newfound respect, like one a mother gives an independent daughter. "I'll talk to Satoshi." She said. "Maybe I can convince him to let us pay you at least something for all your hard work!"

A smile spread across Mizuki's face, which lately had been rare to see and couldn't help but jump up and hug her and then she hugged Trisha. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mizuki's voice seemed to squeak at the last 'thank you' that it made all three of them laugh.

* * *

"Welcome home big brother!" yelled an ebony haired little boy.

"Mokuba since when do you welcome me home?" Kaiba asked. _He probably wants something I know it, I just know it._ He thought. Mokuba had a big smile on his face that somehow turned into a sinister smile. Like that was a surprise, Kaiba new that when ever Mokuba had _that_ smile on his face he was either planning something, wanted Kaiba to do something, like go the mall; yeah right, or he had a stray animal in his room.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Mokuba said as innocent as he could. "You promised me that we would go to the mall on Saturday, remember, and Saturday's tomorrow!"

_I knew it!_ Kaiba thought. "Ok. We'll go. But if we run into the geek squad there, I'm leaving. Got it." he said. Kaiba knew the geek squad, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, and their newest member Trisha, was going to be there. But he really wanted to meet Mizuki again. He'd taken a liking to her, especially after she and Wheeler got in a fight and she knocked the living day lights out of him. _That was funny really. She's got a mean right hook, that's for sure. _He thought.

"Hey Mokuba I think you better be getting off to bed, it's already nine o'clock." He said as he headed up stairs.

"Ok Seto. Goodnight!" Mokuba said and he hugged his brother one more time and race off to his bedroom. Kaiba smiled at the thought of his brother, a smile only saved for Mokuba. Since Kaiba really didn't smile or laugh or made friends, he still had at soft spot for his little brother.

* * *

Later that night.

"You are the one..." came a soft female voice that echoed from out of know were. " You are the one... you are… The White One." Kaiba shot strait up from the dream he was in. He was awake know and not surrounded by darkness with a ghostly voice haunting him. His breathing was raspy and he was sweating. _Get a hold of your self. It was only a dream. But what did she mean by 'The White One'?_

* * *

"Mizuki!" Yukiko yelled in her ear. "Mizuki wake up! Wake up!" Yukiko was yelling and shaking Mizu with enough force to wake a rock up. By now her parents had heard her yelling and came to see what was wrong. "Yukiko, what wrong?" Mrs. Akatoko asked. By now tears were streaming down the girl's face. She couldn't seem to get the words out but she look at her mom then at Mizuki. She was sweating and she was hot to the touch, and she looked like she was in pain.

* * *

/Mizuki just stood there completely scared. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. She just stood there and watched herself. Her eight year old self. She was crying and looking at the two adult bodies on the floor covered in their own blood. _Mom. Dad. I've got to help them!_ The eighteen year old Mizu thought.

"Why!" the younger Mizuki yelled. "Why did you kill them Tokuma! Why!" Mizu turned to see her brother. She gave him a dirty look, one of pure hatred. He had the same black hair as her but his eyes were gray. He also has an army knife in his blood covered hand. He walked right through Mizuki till he came right front of her younger self. Then he bent down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry little sister, but I had to," He said stroking her hair. "Now I'll take you from your pain too." Mizuki once again couldn't move. Tokuma raised his knife and the Little Mizu saw out of the corner of her eye and moved just enough to avoid a stab but she got a large gash on her back instead.

Mizuki flinch as she saw her past and remembered the pain again. This made her brother angry and he grabbed Little Mizu by the hair. "I'll come back for you." he said in a voice that gave Mizuki goose bumps. "And I'll leave a mark so I know it's you." He raised his knife again cut vertical over her right eye and ended at the bottom of her cheek. He dropped her and disappeared. Mizuki suddenly found herself where her younger self had been, and the scar on her eye was bleeding.

"Mizuki wake up!" came a voice that was oddly familiar. "WAKE UP!"/

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go _today_?' Yukiko asked Mizuki after breakfast. Mizu nodded her head. She new it was only a nightmare and she was feeling much better. They were a block away from the Kame Shop, the shop Yugi and his grandfather owned and lived in, when Joey met up with them.

"Hey Mizuki, so ya ready ta see the great city of Domino, starin' wit the great hospitality of Joey Wheeler." he said as he put an arm around Mizuki's shoulders. She tensed up a bit but didn't try to pull away. "Oh and don't worry about Rich Boy, he's a pain in the butt and doesn't like ta make friends."

_Rich Boy? Are they talking about Kaiba? Oh well, I bet Joey's just jealous that Kaiba has been nice to me. _she thought as they walked up to Yugi's house/shop. _Wait just a minute, if Joey's jealous of Kaiba does that mean that Joey likes me! Ewwwww!_

"Hey guy's!" Tea called as she was running toward them. She had a light pink jacket and pink mini skirt, and yellow tube top. Yukiko was wearing a silver no-sleeve shirt and black pants. Everyone looked like normal mall-going teens and Mizuki felt out of place since she looked more gothic than anything. Black chain pants, blue shirt, a choker with spikes and black biker style gloves.

Yugi soon joined them and then Tristan, who brought Duke Devlin and Ryou Bakura. Duke had black hair that was in a pony tail, green eyes and had an earring on his left ear with a dice hanging from it. Bakura had white hair and brown eyes, and sounded British.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot in the mall Tea's attitude changed. She hit every shop there was that had clothes in it, except the store Mizuki wanted to go to, the gothic ones. Mizu thought the girl was going to buy everything in the store, she and Yukiko was having the time of their lives, and Mizuki and the boys just wanted to leave.

"Hey, Tea." Mizu said as Tea came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um... I...I...gotta go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Mizu lied.

"Ok. When we're done hear we're going to get something to eat ok. Meet us there." Yukiko said and pointed to a fast food restaurant. Mizu left quickly so the others wouldn't suggest she use the bathrooms in the store they were in.

"Man, she's good." Joey said

"Yeah, lucky girl" Tristan said as the others agreed.

* * *

Mizuki just walk around the mall not even going into any of the stores. She had a feeling someone wanted to meet her here, but who she didn't know and she couldn't shake the feeling.

"There you are Mizuki!"

_God of all the things I've never ask for don't let it be..._her thoughts we're cut short as Tea ran up beside her followed by Yukiko and the rest of the gang. "We waited for a half an hour why didn't you come back?" Tea asked.

"I got lost." was the oldest excuse in the book and Tea bought it like shoes that were on sale.

"Come on Mizuki we got one more store to hit then we can have lunch" Tea said as she grabbed Mizu's wrist and dragged her into another store.

* * *

"Come on Seto." Mokuba whined as his brother sat down at a table. "We only got three more floors to go through!"

"Well you already dragged me through all the stores on this floor but one." Kaiba said.

"Then let's go!" Mokuba said with a commanding voice, as if he was on a mission to see every store in this mall even if it was going to kill him. He grabbed Kaiba's wrist and pulled him into the same store Mizuki and the Geek Squad when into.

* * *

"Come on out and show us the new you!" Tea and Trisha said in a cheerful unison.

"No." was all Mizuki could get out of her mouth. She hated showing her legs. She hated the outfit Tea had picked out for her. Instead she got back into her normal clothes and stayed in the dressing room.

"Hey! Yugi!" came a kid's voice. "It's me Mokuba!" the kid ran over to meet his friends although they were older than him, Mokuba still considered them friends. Kaiba followed slowly behind. When they saw him they had to take a second look, because instead of his usual big white trench coat and long sleeves, had of course black pants and a black t-shirt. He also had a black wrist band on his right arm. He looked well, normal for once.

"Wow, I guess Rich Boy really can be normal!" Joey said.

"I guess you can look like a monkey, too Wheeler." Kaiba said in his normal unemotional voice.

"Kaiba!" came Mizu's voice and she open the dressing room door a little too quickly and lets just say, Kaiba meets door. Thankfully for Mizuki she didn't break his nose or caused it to bleed, she just left a big red mark on his face.

"Why is it that whenever we meet I end up bruised or bleeding?" he asked recalling to not only this accident but a few more that happened during the week.

"I'm sooo sorry Kaiba!" she said. Joey however was the only one who really found this funny and was laughing his head off that Seto Kaiba got hit by a door. His laughing was slowly pissing off the two of them, while the other's we're trying to get Joey to stop.

"Will you just shut up!" Kaiba and Mizuki said at the same time, something none of them planned.

Mokuba asked Yugi and Tea if he could stay with them since his brother was now in a bad mood thanks to Joey and Mizuki was irritated and just wanted to get away from Tea and her shopping madness and Joey, Duke, and Tristan who were slowly getting a crush on her.

So the two of them left. (I'm sorry for all the times I've accidentally hurt you.) she said telepathically. (How can I make it up to you?)

(Not sure. But I'll think of something.) he answered back.

**

* * *

UDA: well chapter three is over with, it's longer than the last two and no one really cares. I'LL TAKE FLAMES IF I MEANS PEOPLE ARE REALLY READING THIS! Oh well. See ya laters. The next chapter should be coming soon and it will probably be funny,… maybe.**


	5. Unwanted Yet Wanted

**Ok you already know that all I own is my idea, Mizuki, Yukiko, her parents and any one else that I might throw in that is made up**

**So on with the story!**

**Chapter Four: Unwanted Yet Wanted **

* * *

By now Seto Kaiba and Mizuki Ichiro where in the parking lot and away from the 'geeks' as they so, formally put it and forgetting the little fight with Kaiba and the door.

"Holy crap!" Mizuki gasped at the motorcycle that Kaiba owned. "Is that yours? Wow! I can't believe you and Mokuba came _here _on _that_!" She always had a thing for motorcycles and when she was a kid sometimes helped her adopted uncle fix them.

"You like it then? Well are doing anything, since we blew off the Geek Squad." she shook her head no and smiled a little. Surprisingly he smiled back. He grabbed a helmet off the bike and handed another one to Mizuki. "I was also wandering, why are you always with that Yukiko girl?"

"I have to." She answered. "Her..."

"Mizuki wait!" Joey interrupted her as he ran over to them followed by the rest of the gang. Kaiba had his helmet on and already mounted the bike when the others came. "You can't go with him."

"And why not?" she asked rudely.

"Uh...well...because ya hardly know 'em!" Kaiba rolled his eyes at the remark Joey made. Mizu knew Joey really liked her by know. Why else won't he not want her to go with Kaiba?

"What are you my older brother? And besides I hardly know _you_!" she snapped. Mizu put on her helmet and climbed on behind Kaiba, putting her arms around his waist and put her head on his back, just to piss Joey off. Kaiba looked back at her and in an instant they were off.

* * *

"Man I can't believe we made friends wit tat girl!" Joey said angrily. "She acts too much like Kaiba if ya ask me!"

"Joey, I think you should know something." Yukiko said. She saw hurt expressions on most of there faces. _Maybe if I tell them about last night, they might give Mizuki a second chance. _She thought.

"Oh yeah, like what? She has an evil twin and that was her! I doubt it! Or maybe she has a dramatic past and that's why she's so bitter!" Joey was now fuming, and Yukiko was a little taken back on weather to tell them or not.

"Maybe it's the last one, Joey Wheeler!" Yukiko yelled in his face, which was quite a surprise since she was usually the calm, and mellow one. "She had a nightmare that scared her to hell an' back! When we finally got her wake she freaked out and didn't even know who we were or where she was, and locked her self in the bathroom and stayed there all freakin' night! Which is probably why she's a little taken back today!"

"You think it might have something to do with that scar on her eye?" Yugi asked getting surprised looks from most of them. "The pharaoh and I was wondering how she got that anyway."

* * *

Mizuki clung to Kaiba as if she going to die. Her hands clutching and slowing sinking into his skin with every turn they made, and not once did he tell her to let go, he kept hearing her say I'm gonna die! Oh God I'm gonna die!

Although she might have fixed them, ironically Mizuki had never ridden on a motorcycle, until now. Kaiba finally stopped at the park, Mizu and his skin thanking him.

"Land!" Mizuki got off the bike and took her helmet and laid down in the grass. Kaiba walked right past her and didn't even look down to acknowledge her. So instead she got up and ran over to him. She looked up at him, he wasn't smiling, nor did he seem happy. His blue eyes were like ice. She was the same way sometimes, cold and unemotional, sometimes she'd show a softer, lighter side, but now she wondered if it was still there.

"Joey said you don't like to make friends." she said after twenty minutes of complete silence between them. Kaiba might not have moved his head but his eyes look at her. Mizuki kept a serious face and her eyes forward. "I think I know why too." she continued. "You're like me. You've been hurt by someone and you have a never ending hatred toward them. Trusting people is harder and friends make you weak, because they could never understand." Kaiba looked forward. Every word lingering in him. She was somehow able to say what's been in his own mind.

_How could a she know so much? _He thought. The once sunny sky was now filled with storm clouds and a warm breeze filled the air. "I wanted to ask you this," he finally said.

"How did you get that scar on your eye?"

They stopped and sat down on a park bench, and Mizuki looked up at the sky. "Do you want the full story or a quick summery?" she jokingly asked and turned to look at him. "But on one condition. You tell me what happened to you."

"Deal."

"Ok," she sighed before she started "You wouldn't believe me, but my older brother…" Mizu's voice started to crack a little. "He… he killed my parents. He tried to kill me too." Mizu pointed to the scar on her eye and trying to make it sound funny. "That's when I started to believe my father's stories about dragons and that they are real, powerful and magical creatures that saved… and cursed me."

"Great another geek that believes in magic." Kaiba said got up and started to walk away.

"We had a deal remember." Mizuki said. "I kept up my end of the bargain, and I don't believe in magic." She got up and walked over in front of him. "I believe that we are dragons. I'm the Red Eyes Black Dragon and _you_ are the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

_I'm not the Blue-eyes, that's just a card Pegasus created. _Kaiba thought. _But it does make since on the whole 'You are the White One' crap._

"Tell me one thing that would make me believe that you and I are dragons." He snapped at her. Mizu look up at him with a sinister smile on her face.

"You got a birth mark on your right arm that you're hiding with that wrist band. Mine's on my left hand." She took off her left glove to show him and laughed a little at the expression on Kaiba's face. It was true that he had a birth mark that look like a dragon, but it never occurred to him that it actually meant anything. Kaiba tried to say something, but he just closed his mouth again, as Mizu started running toward the parking lot. In no time he caught up with her.

* * *

Yugi and the other's including Mokuba, had by now got out of the mall and were now at a pizza joint. "I say we spy on em" Joey said while still eating his pizza. Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

"I love my brother but sometimes I wander what he does when no one around." He said making the others just as curious now knowing that not even Mokuba knew his brother as much as they thought. So they voted, go to the arcade and play games, or go spy on Kaiba and Mizuki, who ditched the others at the mall and ran away on a motorcycle. Yukiko, Tea, and Yugi, voted Arcade. Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Duke, and Ryou, voted Spy on Kaiba and Mizuki, or Rich Boy and Goth Girl, as Joey so bluntly called them. Even the pharaoh was curious. So they decided to try the park first, which was an all too lucky guess.

* * *

"Der they are!" exclaimed when the small group got to the park.

"Joey I don't think this is a very good idea." Ryou said. "After all what did they do to you to make you so angry?"

"Ya really wanna know?" Joey said evilly turning around and glaring at Ryou and the other's, sending shivers down their spines. "No one disses Joey Wheeler, then run off without apologizing." His voice and emotion suddenly changed to very happy. "And I just wanna piss Kaiba off." They anime fell at that comment.

"Joey you're a big idiot!" Tea yelled hitting Joey over the head and catching the attention of a blue eyed CEO and the red eyed girl that was with him.

* * *

Seto was keeping up his end of the bargain and was telling Mizuki his past since she told him hers. They were sitting under a tree since it was close to the parking lot and away from screaming kids and the usual old lady that sat a park bench and feed the pigeons. Kaiba didn't want to tell this girl he just meet his whole life story, but he had made a bargain and it felt like she was listening and she understood, unlike the shrinks he had to go to. That was until they heard a girl yell "Joey you're a big idiot!"

Kaiba slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and Mizu looked over at the group and shook her head in disbelief. "What are they doing? Stalking us!" she asked Kaiba.

"I think so, since were ever I go I seem to 'run' into them." He looked up at the tree they were under a smirk came to him. "Hey Mizuki, how good are your climbing skills." He told her the plan on how to get rid of the geek patrol, although he'd have to apologize to Mokuba later. They would get the geek's attention, jump up in the tree, and when they kept running into the park thinking the two were still running, Kaiba and Mizu would make a run for the parking lot. Mizu agreed to the plan, she could jump up in that tree in a blink on an eye; she could even run faster than the others too.

Mizuki went a came with in a good running distance, between Yugi and company and the tree. Kaiba had already jumped in tree and waited for his plan to unfold. "Hey, Wheeler!" Mizuki yelled catching their attention. "I bet your sister is one ugly broad if she's related to you!" and with that she was off, running back from were she came and up the tree she went.

"Get back here! No one insults ma sista and gets away wit it!" he yelled running after her, with the Yugi Gang running after him.

(Of all the things you could have said you had to insult his sister!) Kaiba mentally snapped at her.

(I didn't even know he had a sister!) She snapped back. (Oh I get it you like her, don't you.) Kaiba looked over at her as if she's lost her mind.

(EW, no. I'd rather kiss a snake.) She mentally laughed at him. Then….BANG! Joey threw a rock in the tree and it Mizuki on the right side of her head. He'd thrown it hard enough to make her head bleed. It hurt bad enough to give her a headache and make her mad.

"Come on Joey," Yugi said a little afraid of him at the moment, even the pharaoh was a little unaware of what Joey might do if they said the wrong thing to him. "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. I don't think you ever told her of Serenity."

"No one makes fun of my sweet Serenity!" Duke yelled.

"That chic's going pay for insulting Serenity!" Tristan added. Kaiba just sighed at the pathetic comments from the three boys.

_I knew love was blind, but I didn't know it was stupid too._ He thought. Suddenly something caught his eye. Mizu had had blood on the right side of her head starting at the hair line, it seemed like she didn't even know she was bleeding. He saw her hand griping the tree, her face had a looked liked any minute she was going to kill Wheeler, and for a spilt second he thought he saw her eyes glow a deep red color.

"Seto." She whispered as she turned her head to look at him; she had an evil glint in her eyes. "Let's get them. I'm tired of hearing their pathetic comments. I think I'll rip Wheeler's mouth out first. I'll show them to never insult someone who's higher on the food chain than you."

"As much as I'd like to join you in your attempt to hurt Wheeler and the other idiots, we can't." he whispered back sternly. "For one my little brother's down there, two you have to get that cut cleaned, three we'll get them another time, and finally you could find someone with more reasons because I'm out of them."

"Hey, Kaiba! We can hear you! So why don't ya come down from that tree and get a life! Oh ya an' tell dat girl ta mind 'er own business an' watch her back." Joey smirked thinking he might have beaten Seto Kaiba at a battle of wits.

Kaiba jumped down and landed in front of Joey startling him a little "Why don't you tell her yourself." He said coldly. "If she doesn't kill you first."

Mizu jumped down next to Kaiba, she still had that I'm-going-to-kill-you look on her face, which was now even more threatening thanks to the blood. She looked over at Kaiba then at Joey and smirked. Kaiba nodded, "Just don't kill him." Was all Kaiba said as he leaned up against the tree.

Joey took the first swing and missed when she stepped aside and elbowed him in the back. The other's moved away so they wouldn't be in the line of fire. Yukiko who had been quite the whole time knew Mizuki was going to win, after all she'd been working in her father's dojo.

Joey landed hard on the ground and tried to hit her from behind but she ducked and swung her leg behind his, making him fall flat on his back. "You're not only pathetic but you can't fight either. I'm just wasting my time with you." She smirked and turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't insult me than walk away." Joey yelled as he got and ran to hit her one more time. Mizuki turned around just in time, she grabbed his arm and flipped him, again putting him flat on his back and out of breath.

Mizu looked down on him smirking, like a lioness would her pray before finally killing it. "You're no match for me and a complete waste of my time." She turned towards the others and her face softened a little. "Thanks, for the nice day, I really enjoyed it." She waved before turning to leave, Yukiko ran up to her and they headed back to the dojo. (Thank you for the nice day, Seto, even though your plan didn't work the way you thought it would.) She thought.

* * *

By the time Yukiko and Mizuki got back to the Dojo, the rain had started to fall and they were soaked when they got inside. They had to sneak into Yukiko's room because they heard her parents arguing. They changed into some dryer clothes and Yukiko left to get the first aid kit. Mizu grabbed the opportunity to see what they were fighting about.

"She can't stay here, Kasumi." Mr. Akatoko said in a thundering voice.

"But she's just a kid. She's never been in this town before. We're the only ones she knows here Satoshi!" Kasumi yelled back and what Mizuki could hear, it sounded like she was about to cry.

"You found the girl on a bus," Satoshi said voice a little calmer but still angry. "We know nothing about this girl, who she is and were she came from. I don't even think you thought about that scar on her eye, someone could have put it there. Maybe whoever it is could find her here. I will not put my family in danger, by some bus hopping runaway."

Mizuki fell back against the wall, feeling like someone hit her in the chest. Suddenly the

door started to open and Mizu started to run down the hall, but Kasumi and Satoshi had seen her. She ran right past Yukiko who had finally found the first aid kit, into Trisha's room. Kat grabbed what little things she'd brought with her, and was at the front door when Yukiko finally grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked tears forming in her eyes. Mizuki yanked her arm away and turned to Yukiko, tears were streaming down her cheeks like the rain out side.

"You people never wanted me here!" she yelled loudly as Kasumi ran in the room, Satoshi was standing in the door way. "You where going to get rid of me when you got the chance just like everyone else! And I'm not a runaway! My brother did this to me!" she was now yelling at the top of her lungs. "He killed my parents and he's after me! I hate him! You just don't understand! No one understands! I hate you!"

Mizu opened the door and ran outside, she didn't know were she was going, all she knew was she had to get away from them. She had to get away from everyone. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, and even Yukiko and her family, everyone, anyone, and everything. _Dad, I wish you were here to tell me one of your stories, to hold me in your arms and mom telling you to finish your story, and eventually getting her to join us, and Tokuma sitting in her lap whining because it's not real and it's just a story._ _Tokuma why did you do it? That's all I want to know is why? _She thought as she slowed from running to walking. Mizuki suddenly felt very hot, even though the cold rain was hitting her. Mizu also felt dizzy and her sight became blurry, she felt her self fall and then her world went dark.

* * *

At the Kame Shop Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan sat in the living room eating pizza, again, while watching TV, or at least they were. Ryou and Duke went their separate ways not long after the park incident and Seto and Mokuba went back home to their mansion. "Do you think Mizuki's willing to be our friend?" Tea asked receiving different looks from the three boys and even one from Yami.

'What do you think Yami? I mean one minute she nice, the next she's acts worse than Kaiba.' Yugi asked his counter part.

'I'm not sure at the moment, but I truly believe it has something to do with that scar and mark on her hand.' Yami answered. Yugi looked at him confused. 'On Mizuki's left and was a mark. It looked like a dragon, that covered her hand and wrapped around her wrist.'

"So whadda ya say Yug. Yugi? Hello anyone home?" Joey asked waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Sorry Joey, I didn't hear you I was talking to the pharaoh." Yugi said politely. Joey just sighed and smiled at Yugi. So far they'd encountered Pegasus and his soul stealing cards, a soul stealing freak named Marik, who was after the Millenium Items and found out

Yugi had a 5000 year old pharaoh who's sprit that lives in Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, that sometimes switched places with Yugi, so that Yami took control of the body they shared, and they saved the world from another freak named Dartz and his goon squad. Now they had to deal with a girl who had creepy eyes and a real attitude problem.

"What Joey asked was do you think we should give Mizuki another chance or just ignore her and act like we never met her." Tea said as she took another slice of pizza. Joey was nodded as he stuffed more pizza in his mouth.

"Well," Yugi said afraid his friends wouldn't agree. "I think we should give her another chance. After all she did look a little shaken up today." Joey looked at the floor and the other two agreed with Yugi; after all you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion Seto was reading a book while Mokuba was playing video games. Mokuba paused his game and turn to face his brother. "Did you have fun with Mizuki today?" He asked smirking. "She's a real hottie don't you think? I mean she totally likes you!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed." Kaiba said not looking up from his book.

"Besides she's just another crazed fan girl out to get me."

"Fine then be that way, but I think she likes you." Mokuba shut off his game and stared off to his room. "And if Mizuki _was_ a fan girl wouldn't she have freaked out when she met you." That caught Kaiba's attention, and Mokuba ran off to his room.

_Please, I don't need anyone, especially some dumb girl. It's just me and Mokuba. Although she does have some of the same interests. _Kaiba shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought she was… somewhat attractive. Black hair with red streaks, light skin color almost like she never had a tan in her life, and red eyes, even the scar on her eye made her more mysterious. Kaiba smirked at the thought of trying to describe a girl he'd known for only a week, but he did think of her a gothic, considering how she dressed.Then a thought popped in his head, and he just pushed it aside. _Why would I even think of her actually liking me? I'm cold, ruthless and don't care about anyone but Mokuba, why would she want someone like that. Mizuki, the girl with the red eyes, well she doesn't need me that's for sure._ Kaiba closed his book and went to his room.

**

* * *

There finally done with chapter four. Hoped you like it! Oh I just want to know why does not having any parents and a little attitude make a Mary Sue? Even having black hair is like committing a Mary Sue sin. So sorry if I made a Mary Sue, I just guess that everyone in anime is a Mary Sue since they all have something wrong with them…and I'm really not trying to be mean, that just my opinion.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't funny like I promised. **

**I will try to post the next chapter soon, although I have a serious case of writer's block. Bye**


	6. You Can't Hide From Me

**UDA: sorry for the delay. Major writers block. And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. **

**Also note for those angry about the whole "Kaiba's not the blue eyes, and the red eyes isn't a girl' thing well I've been thinkin' Kisara is from Egypt, sooo that make's the Blue Eyes White Dragon (BEWD) an Egyptian dragon, same I guess goes for the Red eyes. But since Seto Kaiba and my character are from Japan, then that makes them Japanese dragons. So if you're still confused think Haku from Spirited Away.**

**Also note I forgot to fix Mizuki's last name. I did some research and Ichiro is a boy's first name not last. And my oc's name is Mizuki Inamura, Not Ichiro.**

* * *

The amethyst colored dragon known as Maizoon stood in her chamber filled with crystal balls, different colored gemstones, while rainbow colored draperies and pillows flowed over the room with a comforting feeling, and incense filled the air. She sighed from the distress that had taken hold of her and all of Navarii. According to Lagrath, Raelsmar the Dragon of Darkness, and the three traitors, Plandorgan, Gallothrix, and Hungran, were after Luseto, the White the descendent of Kisara, and Namizuki the Black the descendent of Critias. Even Maizoon's power of foresight was cloudy, but she had a sick feeling that Namizuki the Black was in trouble.

"Sheldruk, if you can hear me, tell me where are you, now have you located Namizuki and Luseto?" Maizoon looked into a large glass looking crystal, which was her only way of communicating with her mate in the human world. "Sheldruk, stop focusing on your human related tasks and focus on the tasks at hand!"

"I am sorry Maizoon. It's just staying in this human body is a lot different than a dragon's. I have located the two sacred descendents; they are in my classroom, or school room in which I teach. Only Namizuki as been missing for the past three days, and for some strange reason I have become fond of the human name Hizashi, and this food they call hamburger'." Maizoon rolled her eyes; her husband had always been a little open to new experiences, mostly when it came to food.

* * *

"Three days!" Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou said at the same time after Yukiko had told them what happened and about how long she'd been missing. Their teacher was listening carefully to every word said, even though he didn't look like it.

"Maybe she went back to her hometown." Ryou said. "Or she's just good at hiding."

"I don' know Ryou, things have been gettin' pretty weird around here lately. I mean da pharaoh's back, and at da same time a girl shows up and thinks she's higher than everyone here." Joey said in a calm voice, since it seemed that every time anyone mentioned Mizuki's name he got angry. Tea had been very quite and it scared them when she finally spoke up.

"Yukiko said that it was raining when Mizuki left. Plus she was angry. It reminds me of something my mom once told me. She said, "I was mad at my parents so I ran away, but it was cold outside and just ran out into it. I was found passed out in the street, a nice old woman had found me and helped me get back home." Maybe that's what happened to Mizuki, maybe she's somewhere unconscious!"

Yukiko went from sad to worried that her friend might be out on the street somewhere, unaware of what might be happening around her.

"I say after school we go out and look for her!" Yukiko said bluntly. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou were willing to go but the other two weren't so much.

"Why?" Joey asked. "She's the one who ran away, tat girl doesn't even have da brains not run out in da rain." Tristan agreed, but Yukiko wasn't going to give them a choice about if they wanted to go look for Mizuki or not.

"No one said you had a choice." She said darkly, glaring evilly at the two boys. "You're one of the reasons she ran away, so you're going to help bring her back."

* * *

"Hey are you all right?" A blonde girl asked. "Hey! Helloooo. Anyone home?" She knocked on Mizuki's forehead, avoiding the cut on her head. Mizuki opened her red eyes to meet a couple of blue-green ones.

"Welcome back to the living!" She said, her voice had an accent to it.

"What are talking about?" Mizuki asked still a little groggy. "Who are you any way?"

The girl helped Mizuki up.

"Well you passed out in front of my house, I was staying with a friend for the weekend, and my parents are away on a trip, when I came back, here you were. By the way I'm Leah."

"It was very nice of you to help me, but I really need to get going and-"

"But you were passed out on the sidewalk can't you at least come inside and get cleaned up? I mean you really are a mess and that cut on your head could get infected..." Mizuki sighed as she followed Leah inside the girl's house.

Leah let Mizuki use her shower, while Leah was getting things to clean Mizuki's cut and talking with her parents on the phone.

_Ahhh... I never thought a shower could feel this good...and shampoo too... _Mizuki stood in the shower and let the water hit her in the face. Even though she was in someone else's home, just standing there relaxed, letting the warm water and the steam it emitted swarm her, for just that one moment she felt at peace. Mizuki forgot about everything, her brother, her deceased parents, Yukiko and her family, Yugi and the gang, Seto, the dragons, everything. Until Leah knock on the door snapping Mizuki out of her relaxed state.

"Hey Mizuki! You didn't drown, did you!" Leah giggled. Mizuki blinked when she remembered where she was.

"No, I'm just about done." Mizuki turn off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off and put on a bathrobe that Leah lent her.

Leah finished cleaning Mizuki's cut. " My parents said it was all right if you stayed." Leah said as she put a Band-Aid on Mizuki's head. " But if you want to leave... I guess that's all right too." Mizuki looked up at her, and saw a sad expression on her face.

_Why is everyone sad when I want to leave? _Mizuki thought. "Well maybe I could stay for a night." She said. Leah's face lit up and she grabbed Mizuki's hand and led her off to her room.

"Well first we got to give you some new clothes since your other ones are really dirty and a little torn." Leah said. Mizuki got a worried look on her face, thinking it was Tea all over again. Leah noticed however. "Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of the mall... Unless you want to go, of course." Mizuki held up her hand and shook her head. "Maybe you could where some of my old clothes..." Leah trailed off.

_Great._ _Old, dirty, last year's throw away, hand-me-downs... Wait I can't complain, I should be glad she even let me in her house. _Mizuki thought. Then Leah pulled out a pair of black bell-bottom pants, and what looked like a blue thigh high, spaghetti strap summer dress.

"Here try these on." Leah said as she threw them at Mizuki. She went back into the bathroom and put both pieces of clothes on. Mizuki came out and showed Leah. The blonde girl looked Mizuki over. "Hmm...well maybe you need a belt so you don't look so flat." Leah went over to her dresser and pulled a belt out of one of the drawers. It was a black belt with two Japanese dragons on it. Leah handed it to Mizuki. She ran her fingers over it slowly admiring the beauty of it.

"It was my great grandmother's." Leah said looking at it. "My grandma told me story's about her. That she was a 'Guardian of the Dragons' whatever that is, anyway, she said that there is an ancient legend about two human born dragons, one white and one black. There ancestors where the same way. The white one was from Egypt and the Black one from the City of Atlantis. In honor of these great beasts my ancestors made many things to show respect for them, but this is the last remaining artifact. I think you should have it."

Mizuki looked at her then back at the belt, "What is it made of to make it look so...real." she asked.

"Well," Leah answered. "The white dragon is made from a pearl, and it's eyes are made from a tiny flawless sapphire's, and the black one from onyx, and the eyes from ruby's."

Mizuki put the belt on and smiled a little, "Thank you...for everything. But...I really don't think I can stay."

Leah smiled back and nodded. "I understand. Can we at least be friends."

"Sure. I'll visit you again, I promise." Mizuki said. The two girls shook hands and Mizuki went on her way. As Mizuki was outside trying to get a taxi cab, Leah stood by her window a watched her go.

"Good luck to you...My Lady, Namizuki The Black Dragon."

* * *

"Whadda mean you don't care!" Mokuba whined. He was pacing up and down next to his brother's office desk, while Seto just typed away. "Mizuki has been missing for three days, well almost four since the sun is setting, and all you can say is 'I don't care, I've got work to do'! What's wrong with you!"

"Mokuba, she's nothing but trouble, plus that's one less geek I have to worry about getting under my skin." Seto said not moving or looking away from what he was doing.

"Yeah well, at least if I was missing you would be searching for me every single second of the day until you found me." Mokuba mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Seto asked only hearing half of what Mokuba said.

"No...I thirsty...I think I'll go get something to drink!" Mokuba hurried the last part and he ran out of his brother's office.

_Now that I'm away I can call Yugi and help them find Mizuki...hopefully my brother won't notice._ Mokuba thought and giggled evilly.

Once he was in the elevator Mokuba pulled out his cell and dialed Tea's number.

"Hello Tea?" Mokuba said as she answered her cell phone. "I just called to see if you guy's needed help finding Mizuki? Really! Cool, so I'll meet you guy's at the park. See ya then. Bye."

He hung up just as the elevator stop and got someone to take him to the park and to meet the others.

Unknown the Mokuba, Seto was doing his 'work', which was actually looking at police reports (of coarse he hacked into their systems) , of any missing persons and sighting. But sadly no luck.

_How unlike that tweeb to not make a police report. _Seto thought as he kept looking. _Mokuba has been gone for awhile..._ he sighed. _I bet he went behind my back to sneak off to look for...oh whats-her-name. As long as he's with the Geek Squad and not alone, I won't complain to much._

* * *

A young man about twenty-two, step out of the bus he'd been riding in for the last three days. His long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes brown eyes were cold and dead. _Mizuki, my poor eight year old sister, why did you run away? I was just going to set you free, from all your pain and suffering. Now you have forced me to punish you, and that mark I made for you is a dead giveaway. You can't hide from me. _He thought and he started his way into Domino City.**

* * *

UDA: I will update ASAP, all I have to do is squeeze in my paper route, summer school- ya me no good in other classes, English is a-okay- and play practice, which is oh how can I explain itumActing. I'm in The King and I; let me tell you it's a lot harder than it looks, or sounds. Oh I might add some pictures onto my profile for my story! and fan art is welcome! So any one who gets the chance, check out my profile, please!**

**Ok I'm done bye! **


End file.
